un amour éternel One-Shoot
by B.Davis12
Summary: La demande de Lucas à Peyton ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait prévu... Elle ne lui avait pas dit non, elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser maintenant, mais qu'un jour, elle voudrait vraiment être sa femmme. A lire One-Shoot


La demande de Lucas à Peyton ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait prévu... Elle ne lui avait pas dit non, elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser maintenant, mais qu'un jour, elle voudrait vraiment être sa femme... Mais Lucas prit cela pour un non...

Tout le monde était de retour à Tree Hill...À la fin d'une soirée au Tric, Lucas alla voir Peyton dans son bureau.

Peyton : Euh... Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Lucas : À vrai dire, je ne sais pas...

Peyton : Lucas?

Lucas : Peyton, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Peyton : Lucas, moi, je t'aime toujours! Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi!

Peyton embrassa Lucas, et, malgré qu'il soit toujours avec Lindsay, il ne refusa pas le baiser de Peyton. Au contraire, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Lucas : Je dois partir, parler à Lindsay.

Peyton s'imaginait que c'était pour la quitter...

Peyton alla voir Brooke qui était à côté...

Peyton : Brooke? Tu as raison, c'est pour Lucas que je suis revenue.

Brooke : Je sais.

Peyton : Mais il est avec Lindsay!

Brooke : Et alors? Va le voir!

Peyton : Ouais!

Peyton n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle!

Elle alla chez Lucas, qui était aussi la maison de Lindsay.

Elle frappa. C'est Lindsay qui ouvrit la porte, elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré...

Peyton : Je suis désolée.

Elle croyait que Lucas l'avait quittée. Lucas était derrière.

Lindsay : Il m'a demandée en mariage, Peyton...

Peyton était étonnée. Elle courut chez elle, qui était aussi chez Brooke et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle voulait mourir! Elle vit une boîte de médicaments pour dormir et prit quinze comprimés...

Lucas alla voir Peyton pour tout lui expliquer. Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit donc la porte.

Lucas : Peyton?

Il alla voir dans sa chambre et la vit allongée sans vie ou presque.

Lucas : Peyton!

Il appela les secours qui arrivèrent en urgence... Lucas se rendit à l'hôpital avec Lindsay et avertit tout le monde. Quelque temps plus tard, Brooke arriva en courant !

Brooke : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lucas?

Lucas : Euh...

Haley et Nathan arrivèrent à l'hôpital à ce moment-là.

Haley : Brooke! Comment va-t-elle?

Brooke : Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles.

Haley : Pourquoi elle a fait ça?

Lindsay : Parce que Lucas m'a demandée en mariage!

Haley : Quoi? Lucas, tu n'as pas honte? Tu embrasses Peyton et ensuite tu vas demander Lindsay en mariage?

Lucas : Ben...

Lindsay : Quoi? Tu as embrassé Peyton?

Brooke : Sors, Lindsay!

Lindsay : Je n'ai pas à sortir.

Brooke : Tout ça, c'est ta faute! À Lucas aussi!

Lucas : Donc, quand on sort avec Peyton, on est obligé de se marier avec elle?

Brooke mit une claque à Lucas.

Lindsay : Tu n'es pas obligé de frapper Lucas parce que ta copine est une psychopathe!

Brooke : Arrête, Lindsay!

Lindsay : Vous êtes deux traînées!

Brooke : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!

Lindsay : Pourtant, c'est le cas!

Brooke se jeta sur Lindsay.

Brooke : Je t'interdis de dire ça de Peyton!

Nathan sépara Brooke et Lindsay.

Haley : Tu devrais t'en aller, Lindsay!

Lucas : Et pourquoi elle?

Brooke : Peut-être parce que c'est de votre faute à tous les deux. Donc, va-t'en aussi!

Lucas : Lindsay, tu devrais t'en aller. Moi, je reste!

Lindsay s'en alla. Haley en voulait énormément à Lucas. Le médecin arriva finalement...

Médecin : Brooke Davis?

Brooke : C'est moi! Comment va-t-elle?

Médecin : Elle va mieux, elle dort présentement.

Brooke : Je peux aller la voir?

Médecin : Oui, bien sûr. Chambre 204. Mais n'y allez pas tous en même temps.

Haley, Brooke et Nathan allèrent voir Peyton en premier, Lucas ne préférant pas l'affronter tout de suite. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour aller la voir.

Lucas : Peyton.

Peyton : J'en ai marre, Lucas, tu m'embrasses et ensuite tu vas demander Lindsay en mariage!

Lucas : Euh...

Peyton : Sors, je suis fatiguée!

Lucas sortit de la chambre... Quelques jours plus tard, Peyton sortit de l'hôpital. Ils souffraient tous les trois de cette relation.

Un mois passa et Lucas était toujours avec Lindsay, mais il aimait Peyton. Peyton ne sortait plus et Lindsay en voulait à Peyton d'avoir embrassé Lucas... Lucas décida d'aller chez Peyton

Lucas : Peyton?

Peyton : Lucas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Lucas : Tu me manques, Peyton. Je t'aime toujours!

Peyton : Non, arrête! Tu m'as dit ça, une fois, et tu es parti demander Lindsay en mariage!

Lucas : Oui, mais...

Peyton : Non, pas de « mais », sors!

Lucas partit et alla voir Lindsay...

Lindsay l'attendait, assise sur un petit fauteuil. Elle tournait la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt.

Lindsay : Lucas... Je te redonne la bague et je pars ...

Lindsay posa la bague sur le petit meuble à côté d'elle...

Lindsay : Au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu me retiennes, mais tu tiens trop à Peyton. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, mais elle! Au revoir, Lucas...

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, un baiser d'adieu... Lucas attendit quelques jours, puis prit la bague de fiançailles et courut voir Peyton.

Peyton : Lucas? J'ai déjà vu cette bague!

Lucas : C'est toi que j'aime, Peyton, et je veux finir ma vie avec toi!

Peyton : Euh... Cette fois, je crois que je vais dire oui!

Ils se marièrent et eurent une fille nommée Swayer... Tout le monde savait dès le début que ce qui liait Lucas à Peyton était un amour éternel...

Fin


End file.
